Watching over you
by minceo
Summary: krad and darks feelings sort of...ah i can't explain without giving the character away!


Title: Watching over you

Summary: krad and darks feelings sort of...ah i can't explain without giving the character away!

**WARNINGS! YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN GO AWAY! ALSO ANY THING LIKE 'THERE NOT GAY' OR INSULTS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT WILL BE A) BURNED B) THROWN OVER A CLIFF C) FED TO KILLER GARLIC AND MARSHMELLOWS**

**I KNOW THERE NOT GAY IN THE MANGA AND ANIME BUT THIS IS A FANFIC!**

Okay sorry for the large warning thing but I am not dumb and as I said I know there not gay in the mange and anime anyway here it is!

XxXxXxX

My pale finger tips travelled lightly over the wooden frame, I slowly touched his own fingers that gently touched the clear sparkling glass that protected the picture he viewed.

I hear a sigh escape his slightly blue tinted lips and he picks the frame up. Inside, is a picture, a picture of me. My eyes trace the movements of his finger tips as the circled along my pictures lips. I blink as I notice, from the coner of my eye, a tear, like white sapphire fell. He was crying, oh how I wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was alright.

My hand reaches out, and he turns to the stairs, slowly he climbs them, tightly holding my picture, I sigh as I can now see the small wet patches on the chocolate brown stairs. I caused him this pain, I can tell, but, how I ended up like this is a different story to tell…

_A warm grin of mischief played on his light rosy lips as he edged towards the kitchen, okay so he couldn't cook without setting something alight but still…he wanted to prepare **him** a special breakfast._

_Slightly tanned hands reached down and grabbed the cooking materials. He smiled to himself as he picked up a cook book, being him, he just tossed it on the couch. His bare feet padded along the sticky tiles of the floor. In his skilled hands where two eggs, two strips of bacon, two sausages and a tomato. _

_Suddenly as he was about to crack the eggs a large slam of the door was heard. The younger boy grinned as he heard the person slip off his shoes, but, was surprised when he heard the small moan of what sounded like a…women?!_

_Curosity got the better of him, maybe two strangers got into the wrong house by accident, after all, his lover wouldn't betray him. Would he?_

_The boy neared the corner, the egg forgotten in his lightly tanned hand. A moan came from the women and he heard a small shuffle of clothes. Finally he turned the corner, the egg made contact with the floor._

_He stood there shocked staring into the eyes of a brown haired girl with chocolate eyes and the own golden hues of his lover. His lover was lying on top of the girl, his long golden hair draped over her body and his, hiding them from the world._

_The younger boy felt tears start to prick his eyes. He noticed the large bundle of white and blue, the white scarf of his lover on the top of the pile. They stared into the younger's deep violet rich eyes, that was until he ran. _

_He felt them now, the tears rolling down his cheeks, his aching heart broken and torn to pieces. His lover had cheated on him. So this is what he had been doing each morning. _

_The tears flowed out even more like rivers of crystals. _

"_Dark!" The boy didn't look back, he knew that voice. He had heard it everyday, wanted to hear it everyday, now he wish he never knew who that voice belonged too._

_He heard the clicking of white boots near him as he tried to get away. He felt as if he were being hunted, now he would have to try and escape. Too late, a pale hand grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him to the ground. _

_His head collided into a bundle of white, his purple hair brightly bouncing off the white. Still he kept crying, he thrashed trying to escape his capture, his old lover but the pale hands gripped his shoulders with intense strength. _

"_Dark…Dark…DARK!" The elder boy yelled as the younger continued to trash. The blonde hot head began pissed, his face covered by the dancing shadows that hid his eyes. The gold hair swayed back and forth like ocean waves but soon thrashed like a caged lion in the air. He pinned the boy to the black railings that cut off a long fall to the ocean._

_Instantly the boy stopped struggling. His breathing become raspy as pale hands gripped his neck tightly. Purple hues closed as the air left him, then it stopped. The hands now held his small feminine like waist. The younger boy panted, the air filling his lung, the tears still falling._

"_You…be-betrayed me…I-I…hate…I hate you…"It hurt him saying those words. It hurt both of them, before the younger boy could react he was roughly pushed on the rail. Tears now stung the others eyes, rage filled them as did sadness._

"_You don't understand-"A small hand slapped the blondes face. _

"_You don't understand how I fell! I thought you loved me!" Tears fell out of his eyes again like a raging waterfall. He tried to push the other away from him._

"_Stop that!" A hard frozen hard made contact with his face, but that was the least of his worries. He fell backwards, his legs knocking the other down. He plunged down, purple eyes shut as he neared the great rocks below there spikes clawing up from him while the waves summoned him. He heard his name being shouted by the one he had called lover, the one he still calls lover._

_The boys ribs cracked as he landed back first on one of the sharp spiked rocks, his heart not only broken but now pierced. The tanned hand fell lifelessly beside the rock, blood, dripping into the slowly turning red ocean._

It was all an accident really. He slapped me, I fell. I shouldn't have snapped at him, I now know why he brought her home in the first place. That Risa, she got him drunk…she's the one I hate. Now I merely wait for my one true love.

"Dark…" a cracked voice coming from my Krad whispered. I merely wrap my arms around him and cradle him how I once use too. My face comes down next to his ear.

"I'm watching over you"


End file.
